Phoenix
by Mme. Raye
Summary: AU: A twisted romance between an Al Bhed and a Yevonite. (RikkuBaralai, RikkuGippal, YunaTidus)


A pretty, blonde drove her newest airship. Well, it wasn't her airship, it was her father's old airship. But she couldn't careless right now, she was enjoying flying and looked at the small dots of people bellow.  
  
"Rikku?" Someone called over the commsphere.  
  
"Yes, Buddy?"  
  
"I'm in Bikanel, I need a lift to Djose."  
  
"I'll be there." She sighed, since she got the airship she gave rides to everyone. She considered starting a taxicab business. She leaned back in the chair and yawned. She reached for a magazine but froze when she heard a loud bl-thump. She fell out of the chair and ran to the window as fast as her legs could take her. Looking down, she saw the wreckage of someone's house. Leaving the airship, she surveyed the wreckage. Thankfully no one was inside. She looked over the airship and saw a huge scratch.  
  
"Oh no, my dad is going to kill me!" She cried.  
  
"Your dad?!" A man exclaimed behind her. "Look at my house!"  
  
"Look at the airship! Oh, Cid is never going to let me drive again! My life is over! I might as well not go back home!" She yelled hysterically and the man slapped her. She placed her hand over where he slapped her. "What was that for?!" She cried.  
  
"Look! This is my house! You could have killed me and all you care about is your daddy's airship. You are a spoiled brat."  
  
"Me? A brat! I worked hard to get this airship." She went in her purse and began throwing gil at him. "Here! Take this! Take it!" She cried as another man walked on the scene.  
  
"Hey, Baralai what was that?"  
  
"This girl crashed into my house." He pointed at Rikku.  
  
"Man, that sucks."  
  
"I know, no where do I stay Nooj?" He asked ignoring the crying Rikku.  
  
"I think Logos and Ormi might have a free room."  
  
"I can't live with Ormi. Do you have a couch?"  
  
"Yeah but shouldn't we do something about her?" Nooj pointed to the now balling Rikku.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Hey!" Nooj spoke to Rikku. "Calm down, do you want a cup of tea?" Rikku nodded with a sniffle. She followed him to his house and he handed her a teacup.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, plus you can't drive home hysteric."  
  
"I guess." She thought about Baralai. "What's up with that guy anyway?"  
  
"He's uptight. He's putting himself through school and working so he's really stressed."  
  
"It was an accident. No one has hit me before."  
  
"Well, you probably freaked him out." Rikku looked out at Baralai who was looking at the wreck of his house.  
  
"You said he goes to school? I go to school too." Rikku stood up. "Thank you for the tea. I think I should get back, Buddy will worry about me."  
  
"No problem, be careful and try not to crash anymore houses." Rikku gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"I won't." She waved and saw that Baralai was now gone. She also saw a bag and decided to take it, the curiosity getting the best of her. She flew to Bikanel and picked up Buddy and dropped him off at Djose. When she got back to Bikanel, she immediately went to her silent friend, Paine. Paine had been her friend since school which was odd since they were both complete opposites. Rikku explained what happened.  
  
"So you took his bag?" Paine raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's payback for slapping me." She opened it up and handed Paine a notebook and Paine read it while Rikku looked through the other things. Rikku stopped when she found a silver pen.  
  
"Wow, you picked a smart one. He's very intelligent. What do you have?"  
  
"Oh, it's a pen. I have one just like this."  
  
"Well, I have more fiends to take care of. Plus, I have to tutor Shinra."  
  
"See you Paine."  
  
"Bye Rikku."  
  
Rikku went to a restraint to meet up with her cousin and her other friends.  
  
"Hey Yuna!" Rikku exclaimed. "Hey Nhadala! Lulu! Dona!" She took a seat.  
  
"Hey Rikku." They greeted and soon began talking about Yuna's wedding next week to Tidus. Rikku excused herself and went to the bathroom. She was about to leave the stall when she heard the voices of her cousin and Dona.  
  
"She keeps talking about her boyfriend, I wonder if she has one. I've never seen him." Rikku heard Dona say.  
  
"I bet she made him up." Yuna replied and Dona giggled. Rikku decided to leave the stall.  
  
"I do have a boyfriend!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
"Then why haven't I seen him before?" Yuna asked.  
  
"He's busy."  
  
"I bet you don't have one."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then bring him to my wedding."  
  
"What do I get if I bring him?"  
  
"I'll be your slave and if you don't bring him then you'll be my slave."  
  
"I don't want you to be my slave, I'll take that necklace." Rikku pointed to Yuna's necklace.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Deal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, bring him to my wedding next week." Rikku bit her lip, Yuna was right, she had no boyfriend but she didn't want to be her slave and face the humiliation. 


End file.
